In the printing field, it has been common practice to provide a ribbon in a path between the type elements and the platen, the manner and form of so doing depending upon the particular application. For example, in a typewriter there are normally two spools, one being a supply spool and the other a take-up spool with means for reversing the direction of ribbon travel so as to obtain optimum utilization of the ribbon. The ribbon also may contain both red and black ink portions and means is provided on the machine for selection of the desired color of printing. In other types of business machines, such as printers, a first drum may carry the supply of ribbon and a second drum may operate to take up the ribbon, again the apparatus being provided with reversing means for longer ribbon life. More recently, ribbons have been enclosed in a single cartridge which is readily inserted into and removed from the business machine, one type of such cartridge having a pair of spools for supply and take-up of the ribbon, and another being of the "stuffing" type wherein the ribbon is drawn from such cartridge upon operation of the machine.
In the case of a typewriter, a pre-inked ribbon is normally provided therefor and, upon extended usage thereof, is replaced with a new ribbon. In certain other types of business machines, the ribbon may or may not be pre-inked and inking or re-inking means in the form of an inking roller or a reservoir of ink is provided to extend the life of the ribbon.
An example of related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,362 to W. H. Wolowitz which shows a typewriter backspace and ribbon-field control for a type element with means for adjusting the vertical throw of the ribbon vibrator on the carrier, regardless of carrier movement, to select the color or kind of printing impression.
Another example of related prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,968 to N. Kondur, Jr. which discloses an inking ribbon cartridge and a ribbon in the form of an endless belt therein for transport about several parallel aligned rollers, arranged in a mobius loop configuration, and driven by means of a drive roller coupled to the roller from the printing machine.
Another example of such art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,227 to S. D. Cappotto el al. which shows a cartridge for housing a supply of ribbon on one spool and a friction roller cooperating with a drive roller to pull the ribbon from the supply spool through an outstretched arm and feed it back into cartridge where it is wound upon a take-up spool. A pair of geared rollers are provided for regulating the tautness of the ribbon pulled from the supply roll. One geared roller is rotated by the ribbon entering into the take-up spool and rotation of this roller drives the other geared roller adjacent the supply spool.
And, a further example of such art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,231 to S. D. Cappotto which discloses a stuffed ribbon cartridge for an endless loop of ribbon and feed mechanism including a gear and roller for pulling a strand of the ribbon from an outstretched arm and for stuffing a strand into the storage area of the cartridge.